EFW Raw 30th of May 2011
Michael Cole and The Awesome One are on commentary MC: What a show TLC was, up and down we saw some stuff we saw would never happened, all including Tables, Ladders and chairs. We saw the tag team champions successfully defend the title, We saw a new intercontinental champion, Jason beat the legendary CM Punk the ultimate saviour, Rated peep superstar defend the world heavyweight championship, we saw David Falcon utter the words I quit, and both Chris Xtreme and Camron Moore both grab the belt at the same time, ending in a draw thus making Camron retain the title TAO: And based on everything from before you just know that tonights RAW will be one of the best ever in EFW history, You know basically every man has something to say, so ladies and gentlemen I just can't wait and here comes the man who didn't win the EFW championship last night Chris Xtreme *Chris Xtreme comes out* CX: Tables ladders chairs.... I competed in a tables ladders chairs match, at the paperview tables ladders chairs, in a match against Camron Moore for none other then the EFW championship. Both me and Camron grabbed the title at the same time, both unhooked it at the same time, I didn't lose, yet I'm not EFW champion, and you know I'm disappointed, I definitely feel as if I should be EFW champion *Camron Moore makes his way down to the ring* CM: Listen Chris we had one great match last night, we hit eachother with chairs, slammed eachother through tables and battled on ladders, and I didn't win, but I also didn't lose and if you really should be EFW champion then it would be around your waist, but it's not, It is around mine waist, so don't come out here and tell the world I that you deserve to be champion instead of me, because you didn't beat me CX: Alright clearly you can't listen because I never bad mouthed you I never said you didn't deserve to be champion, all I ever said is I deserved to be, and you know there is no doubt to me that I certainly should be champ CM: I don't know if your trying to fish a challenge out of me buddy, but you know me, I am a fighting champion, I certainly am not afraid of you ending my reign, so you know let's do it tonight on RAW's main event no stipulation just whoever can make there opponent lay down unable to raise his shoulders for three seconds, with my title on the line, So I can shut you the hell up and prove that I should be EFW champion CX: I'll see you tonight Match 1) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match *Riyan the american dragon gets interviewed by Josh Mathews* JM: Riyan you are a new wrestler here in the EFW what are your plans for your career Riyan: Where do I begin, Ok Josh and everyone else listen up, my talent is beyond anyone elses here in the EFW no doubt about it, when I get into the ring, there truly is no chance in hell of my opponent beating me, so I understand I may not be given a title shot right away, but you guys gave Moore a title shot in like his second week and hes champ, and I would do the exact same thing only difference I would more then likely embarrass the champ, and I don't even care who i'm put up against next because I'll show everyone what i'm made of Match 2) Riyan 'The American Dragon' vs. Alton C - Singles Match *Post match The Zodiacs (Rated Peep Superstar, Nexus and Adam) brutally attack Alton and Alton shows clear signs of a leg injury* *RPS grabs a mic* RPS: I am still world heavyweight champion, I did it I speared Ghost Hunter through a table climbed up that ladder and still find my self the Heavyweight champion of the world, People keep on doubting me, cause apparentley i'm a coward, and I also hear so is Nexus and apparentley Adam too, well then why in the hell are Adam and Nexus both holders of multiple titles, and why have I been world heavyweight champion for over 100 days, The Zodiacs are the greatest stable in wrestling history, and we are tired of people not treating us like it, you see Alton on the ground crying in pain, that's what we are capable of and have been doing for months but maybe you pathetic soles are just realising now *Nexus takes the mic from RPS* N: It really is cute isn't it, that anyone thinks they can beat us, yet we beat every challenge, Ultimate Opportunist, hows the european championship doing ya, I didn't think a, and umm Canadian Destroyer, Alberto Del Rio and Big SGA, how them wait a second no because I beat you Ultimate Opportunist, and you three chumps I named me Adam and Head Hunter beat you, This right here today marks the day when people know as a fact that we are the three biggest bad asses in wrestling history, the greatest stable and that we are truly unbeatable *Adam grabs the mic from Nexus* Adam: I think my friends here truly have told the truth no doubt, I'm united states champion and tag team champion, truly no one can beat me, nexus or peep, so I got to say we expect more respect, hell we expect thrones, we are truly kings, and anyone who doubts us, will feel the wrath poor Alton faced Match 3) CM Punk The Ultimate Savior vs. Nexus w/ Adam and Rated Peep Superstar Ringside *New Intercontinental champion The Ultimate Opportunist comes out* TUO: So I beat that son of a b**** Samir Cerebral assasain, took a title that he said he couldn't lose and now I'm the intercontinental champion, I mean there was no doubt in my mind what so ever that I would leave tables ladders chairs without this beautiful title, This is a new day in EFW, The Ultimate Opportunist day, and if any man backstage feels confident enough to walk their ass to the ring to face me, the intercontinental champion, and get a feeling on how truly good I am *WWE Champion CM Punk makes his way down to the ring* WWECCMP: Shut up, shut up, shut up. You think you are Samir are impressive. I am the best in the EFW no bloody doubt in my mind. You know what i did at tables ladders chairs, I fought, that retiring embarrasment to EFW David Falcon, and you know what I did, I made that fool mutter the word I quit, so how about you quit bragging about how great your are and just bow down to me, the greatest superstar to ever compete in a EFW ring TUO: Pretty big words for someone who hasn't held a belt in how long, WWECCMP: Let's fight pretty boy *WWE Champion CM Punk and The Ultimate Opportunist are about to wrestle until Raj Singh comes out* RS: Listen you two have both been handed success, me I have been fighting my ass off and still gotten absolutely nothing, So how about I show you two what wrestling is, because I am far better then both of you and I'm going to prove it Match 4) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Raj Singh vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Triple Threat Match Match 5) Alberto Del Rio w/ The Big SGA and The Canadian Destoryer Ringside vs. The Head Hunter *Jason T and Ivan the destroyer are about to fight till both grab mics* Jason: Now Ivan, I know that you have had some good moments here in EFW, and I know people were talking about you like your the next big thing, but sorry pal, your not, you wanna know why mr. destroyer, because I am the next big thing. Since coming here I have made an impact that you could only dream of making. I single handily won the tag team championship, and after my tag team partner lost us the tag titles I kicked his sorry ass, I made him unable to stand up for 10 seconds. You on the other hand Ivan are a failure Ivan: Jason shut your mouth before I shut it for you, let me tell you what you are, a man who could only hold a title for a week, and a man who blames his problems on other people, and quite frankly I find you annoying, and therefore I'm going to give you an extra amount of beating tonight Jason: You are just pathetic, let's dance asswhole Match 6) Jason T vs. Ivan ' The Destoryer ' - Singles Match *Backstage with Nexus and AdamEEF* *Nexus and Adam are both seen in there locker room talking but the words are not heard* *During this The Head Hunter walks in and both turn around* Head Hunter: WE ARE THE ZODIACS, THE PAST, THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE OF EFW!!! *Nexus and Adam look at eachother* Adam: What the hell are you doing? Head Hunter: Whether its Nexusarians! or 2 million Head Hunters! We stick together!!! AND WE ARE THE TAG TEAMMMM CHAAMMMMMMMMMMMPIONNSS! Adam: Ok ok calm down calm down last night we we're just our backup against them three we can't have there tag team champions... *Head Hunter grabs Adam and Nexus by the throat and releases them leaving the room*.... Michael Cole: Has he gone completly insane?!?!? *Camron Moore and Ivan The Destroyer are both seen backstage getting ready* *We're at the commentary booth with Michael Cole and The Awesome One MC: Well things are going to heat up TAO: It just seems impossible to predict who wins this match, but I have a feeling that regardless of the outcome things are not over between these two Match 7) Cameron Moore© vs. Chris Xtreme - Singles Match For the EFW Championship (TLC Re-Match) BQ: Rate Card (Made by RPS)